This invention relates generally to cause and effect logic application implementation and, more specifically, to specifying functional requirements for cause and effect logic applications.
Some safety related applications utilize cause and effect specifications. However, no recognized international standards apply to definitions used in cause and effect logic. Various industries, companies and individuals adopt their own standards. Additionally, each cause and effect definition includes a corresponding set of cause and effect notations that typically can only express relatively simple combination logic. This inability to express more than simple combination coupled with the aforementioned lack of standards sometimes results in a safety system application logic definition which is ambiguous and hence subject to interpretation error.